


Piekło/Niebo

by ginny358



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Antybaśń, Gen, elfy, melancholia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: Drobna, melancholijna antybaśń z elfikami w centrum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na szósty tydzień Sety i galarety do tego promptu: https://68.media.tumblr.com/e71dc860f57b5bf5a99d88d585786dfc/tumblr_ohdkmoQ3UM1s1p5tro1_1280.png (podrzuconego przez nas, więc głupio tak byłoby do niego nie napisać ;)). Bawimy się baśniowo-fantastycznymi motywami, a że to wprawka zabawiamy się także formą. Jak zwykle u nas: raczej na smutno. I tak, zdajemy sobie sprawę, że tam jest o wiele więcej świata, ale taki urok tej akcji, że chodzi w niej raczej o mniejsze teksty. Co nie znaczy, że ten nie doczeka się wersji rozbudowanej, kiedy już będziemy mieć trochę więcej czasu.

Kremowożółte misternie złożone karteluszki wyzierają ze swojej skrzyneczki.  _Ot, drobna zabawa_  mawiała babcia Malina, gdy je składała. Ruch za ruchem, długie kruche palce zaginały starannie papier, a usta i oczy babci uśmiechały się przyjaźnie. _Usta jak u wróżki, oczy jak szlachetne kamienie_  – Zojka sama już nie pamięta, kto je tak określił, ale bardzo ładnie pasują do tego, co o babci Malinie chce pamiętać.

_Zagramy?_  pyta Antoś uśmiechając się odrobinę tylko nieśmiało i wyjmuje spod pachy babcine pudełko. Zojka przygląda się im – pudełku i Antosiowi – oceniająco, nie do końca pewna, co chciałaby odpowiedzieć. Przekrzywia przy tym głowę i znów musi poprawić osuwającą się na spiczaste ucho koronę. Antoś podejrzewa, że robi to celowo, że lubi czuć pod opuszkami swoich elfich palców tę filigranową koronkę ze złota i drobne perły. Sam by lubił.

Zojka z wahaniem sięga po jedno z Piekieł/Nieb, których ścianki tak starannie opisywała babcia Malina. Wyblakły gdzieniegdzie do brunatności atrament budzi wspomnienia, których królowa elfów wolałaby nie pamiętać. Ostatnie dni babci były, cóż, dość przykre. I może minęło już trochę czasu... _To już wystarczająco długo_ , zaczyna Antoś, ale Zojka powstrzymuje go krótkim ruchem głowy, uśmiechem, skinięciem, dotykiem dłoni. _Zagrajmy_ , mówi zamiast innych słów.

_Czy po śmierci idziesz do nieba, babciu_? pyta malutka Zojka, a babcia Malina śmieje się głośno, może nawet trochę nieuprzejmie, ale ostatecznie jest królową, a królowym więcej wolno. Gdy już się uspokaja, poprawia w pięknie ułożonych włosach filigranową koronę. Potem przytula przestraszoną odrobinę jej wybuchem Zojkę i tłumaczy elfie wierzenia. _Nie Zojko, elfy nie idą po śmierci do nieba. Ani nawet do Nieba, ani do Piekła. To tylko ludzka nazwa drobnej zabawy. My żyjemy zbyt długo, tak długo, że ludziom wydajemy się nieśmiertelni... Zbyt długo, żeby wyznawać tak prostą religię._

Zojka pamięta chaos w pałacu, przewrót, politykę, której nie chciała być częścią, nie w takim wykonaniu, a jednak... Przecież nikt jej nie zmusił, nikt nie kazał jej... Zojka woli nie pamiętać spojrzenia babci Maliny z tamtych dni. Sama już nie wie, pełnego dumy? rozczarowania? pogardy? miłości? A może niczego tam nie było, może spojrzenie babci było puste i to tylko ona dopowiada sobie niepotrzebne interpretacje. _Co było, a nie jest... jak to mówią ludzie_ , powtarza teraz, by odpędzić niechciane obrazy sprzed oczu.

_A twoi rodzice?_  pyta Antoś i Zojce dobrą chwilę zajmuje zrozumienie, że to nie jego pytanie, że on tylko odczytał wskazaną przez nią ściankę. _Daleko_  odpowiada po dłuższej chwili i jest w tym jednym słowie tyle podtekstów, że Antoś woli nie dopytywać. Choć, jak każdy, słyszał plotki, zamek czasami aż od nich huczy, trudno się wtedy opędzić od atakujących zewsząd wciąż nowych wersji przeszłości. Ale nie dziś. Dziś w zamku panuje grobowa cisza. _Napisałam do nich_  mówi po długim milczeniu Zojka, a Antoś nie jest pewien czy naprawdę słyszy w jej głosie cień żalu. _Jeszcze nie odpowiedzieli_ , dodaje już obojętnie, już po królewsku uśmiechnięta tymi swoimi ustami jak u wróżki i oczami jak szlachetne kamienie. Zupełnie niepodobna do królowej Maliny. I: _Moja kolej_  mówi, z drżeniem sięgając do skrzynki, a Antoś, przez moment, chciałby móc zabrać cały jej ból i strach, całą jej niechcianą pamięć.


End file.
